


There's a mermaid in my shower and he keeps stealing my manga

by kirschtimeforkirschtein



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Angst, excuse my long ass title, im not creative in that regard, im only rating it T+ because of occasional swearing, just a happy little fic, thats right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschtimeforkirschtein/pseuds/kirschtimeforkirschtein
Summary: Lance is a mermaid that lives in Keith's shower and every day he somehow manages to take manga from his room. How he does it without leaving a trace of water on the ground and the same amount of water in the shower is up to Keith to figure out.





	There's a mermaid in my shower and he keeps stealing my manga

School lets out in less than 4 minutes and everything is hectic. There’s no classes so everyone is pretty much doing whatever they want. Some kids are saying their goodbyes to their favorite teachers, others are hanging out in the cafeteria making plans for later on that day. A few are even live streaming their antics because why not? In just 4 minutes, none of the staff have a say in what they do. Massive end of the year pranks are literally popping up everywhere and no one is safe. The corpses of long dead water balloons litter the floor, letting everyone know they’re in a danger zone, or about to be in one. Hunk, Keith and Pidge found refuge in the back of the library after their usual lunch room spot was ransacked. Those bastards.

“What do you guys want to do? There’s a froyo place that just opened up. It’s gonna be hella full but it’s big so we’ll be fine. Plus: summer vibes.”  
“Pi~dge, last time I had froyo I threw up and you know this.”  
“Relax, mullet, it was a cool swirl of colors and you flushed it too fast! Right Hunk?”  
Hunk sat in silence for a bit, leaning away from Pidge and furrowing his eyebrows. “I really don’t… what is actually wrong with you?” He said while trying not to laugh. Seeing him make this effort caused a domino effect within the trio and thus, full on laughter ensued.  
“Ok ok, real talk.” Pidge began in a hushed voice. She took a swig of milk. “This is disgusting. Anyway, froyo is out?”  
“Definitely.” At this, Pidge rolls her eyes and playfully flicks his nose. “That’s a new one.”  
“She’s working with the element of surprise. Gotta keep it fresh, you know?” Hunk says, gliding his hands above the table at ‘fresh’  
“Guys, focus, we don’t have much time here. Those pricks with the water balloons could show up any minute and I am not going out in wet clothes. So, our closest options are maccas, dunkin and Hunks place. If we go there we can just order a pizza or something.”  
“Can’t, my mom’s not home and you know how she is about her glass menagerie.”  
“What about your other mom?”  
“Business trip.”  
“Fuck. At least our options are narrowed down better. I’m in the mood for something sweet so I’m leaning more towards dunkin but I’m fine with— _shit!_ ”  
The door clicked and the three turned around slowly, accepting their fate.  
“School ended 10 minutes ago! It’s a half day remember, go home. And Gunderson, watch your mouth!”  
They all sighed of relief and headed towards the door.  
“Even on the last day Iverson is as bitter as always.”  
“Right!?”  
Usually Pidge would join in on these short, quiet rants about him. Instead she stayed silent with that classic smirk on her face. She was plotting. Once Hunk and Keith realized this they stopped talking and gave each other a look that said “this should be good.”

Right before they were completely out of the door, Pidge stopped and faced Iverson. He looked down at her with an angry (but what else is new) and confused expression but before he could say anything pidge cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled:  
“FUCK!” and she was off, with her friends running along with her.  
\---  
“I can’t believe you did that.”  
“What did I say about talking with your mouth full, Keith?” Pidge covers her face in a dramatic fashion.  
“Who chokes on a doughnut?” Keith responds, muffled by 3 munchkins  
“It’s just gross to look at.” Hunk says as he takes his last munchkin. “You nasty.”  
Keith leans away from Hunk and scoffs. “I feel targeted, let’s go back to Pidge. Pidge what the fuck.”  
“It’s not that serious I mean, there were people chucking water balloons at everyone and everything.”  
“Pidge they were seniors!”  
“Your point?”  
“He’s never going to see them again…you on the other hand have 3 more years to go.”  
She waves it off. “Pft his old ass will probably forget within 2 days.” However she was slightly terrified.  
“If you say so… hey, what time is it? I’ve gotta head home.” Keith asked.  
“Already? Why so soon?” Hunk said, shocked and disappointed  
Keith stood up and checked his phone. “Uhm, there’s this new show…”  
“Anime.” Hunk said, behind a fake cough.  
Keith scrunched his face and stuck his tongue out at him. “Anyway…episode 3 is out today and uhm… I’ve gotta keep up…with the hype…yeah.”  
“You’ve got all day though.”  
Shit. “Uh well,” Keith headed towards the door. “If I wait, so many spoilers are going to be posted in that time and they’re difficult to avoid since all of my mutuals are into it…so …yeah gotta go! See ya, tomorrow?” They pause, mentally going over and dodging whatever their parents might throw at them to keep them inside to help around the house/get a summer job. Finally, they’ve won their internal debate and nod.  
“At hi~gh noon?” Pidge says, followed by finger guns  
“You don’t even play overwatch—“  
“It’s in the mail!”  
Keith smiles at them both and tips his imaginary hat. “High noon it is.”  
\---  
Keith drops his bag down at the front door and kicks off his shoes. They shoot across the floor. “I’m home!” No response. “Weird...” Keith walks upstairs and announces his arrival again once he’s at the top.  
“We discussed this before. I say ‘I’m home’ and you acknowledge it. If you don’t I’ll assume you’re dead or something.” Still no response. Now he’s worried. He rushes into his room and busts open his bathroom door.  
“Holy shit!”  
“Lance, what the hell!?”  
“What do you mean ‘ **what the hell** ’?! You--”  
“I don’t sound like--” Keith slapped his hands on his face. “Don’t change the subject! Why didn’t you answer me?”  
Lance sank to the bottom of the shower, looking up at Keith. “I didn’t hear you.”  
“What could you possibly have been doing that would’ve prevented you from hearing me?”  
“You worried about me or something?”  
“ _You worried about me or something_?” Keith repeated in a shrill voice  
“Alright fine I deserved that, however,” Lance lifted his finger, signifying that he was about to make a point defending his case and suddenly little particles floated around the water.  
“What is that?”  
“What is what?”  
Keith deadpans and motions his hands in a circle. “A~ll that. What is it…what are you sitting on?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Lance.”  
“ _Keith_.” He makes a pouty face and snickers at himself. God he’s so funny.  
Keith puts a hand on the shower door handle, threatening to drain it. Well damn.  
Lance swims to the top of the shower.  
“Just don’t yell at me.”  
“I’d never yell at you.”  
“What was that a few seconds ago then?” Lance wiggled his shoulders with his hands still behind his back and shot him a shiteating grin. He knew that Keith only raised his voice out of concern for him, he just wanted to hear him say it.  
“That doesn’t coun’t, just give me the thing.”  
He drops it in his hands.  
“Are you actually shitting me?” Keith couldn’t believe it. This is the 5th time this week. “Lance this… how???” It was the fourth book in the oyasumi punpun series. Not that specifics are too relevant at this moment in time. What’s most important is this:  
“How do you keep doing this??”  
Lance slid back into the shower and put a finger over his lips. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”  
“You’re such a handful, you know that?” Keith looked down at his book. It was completely ruined. “I’ll buy another one.”  
“You came home early today.” That was out of nowhere. “Did something happen? Did you get your ass beat? Who won?”  
“No, none of that,” Keith sat on the floor. “Today was the last day of school so…”  
“Why’d you go in the first place if you got to leave so early?”  
“Report cards.” Lance looks at him, confused. “It’s a piece of paper that determines your worth in this world.”  
“Really??”  
“No not really, it’s just grades. Like for science and gym and stuff. If you get high enough then you go onto the next year, in my case 11th, but if you don’t-”  
“You D I E!”  
“Exactly.”  
“Wait, really!?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s a lie!”  
“Is it?”  
“Keith!”  
“ _Lance_!” Keith pouted.  
Lance crossed his arms. “You’re on a roll today.” Suddenly, muffled screaming is heard outside. “That’s a little …terrifying...should someone check on them or…?”  
Literally no one else would’ve been able to check so there was really no point in him saying ‘someone’. “One day you’ll learn the difference between a joyous scream and a ‘holy shit im gonna die’ scream.”  
“So which one was it?”  
“The first one. As I’ve said, it was the last day of school so everyone is out hanging with their friends.”  
“Why aren’t you?”  
“What?”  
“With your friends I mean. Why aren’t you with them?”  
“Oh, uh I just…wasn’t….feeling it. Today. Just because. I don’t know.” Keith lowered his voice. “And my throat kinda hurts so it’d be best not to…like….hurt it…more…yeah.” Keith shot up. “Hey you know what we should do? Well, I. I should--” _I should read to you? Dial it back dumbass_. Keith thought.  
“Should?” Lance rotated his hand as if to say ‘go on…’  
Quickly, save yourself. “I don’t know.” Nice. “But since I’m here and since you’re in there…” Cut to the chase. “Here as in my house not like—anyway uh… You wanna get to the next book right?” Like butter.  
Lance nodded and flapped his hands around. “Yes! Oh my god it’s so good!”  
“Sweet, wait here!” As soon as Keith left the room, realization hit him. “Wait…here…?” he said quietly, voice getting higher in question. He pursed his lips and sighed heavily. “Nice!” he scispered (scream whispered) and spun around on one heel, back inside. “Oh fuck!” He forgot to get the book.  
He hastily grabbed the book. “I got the book.” Yeah thanks.  
“What was that all about?”  
“Nothing, take it.” His eyes widened. “Wait don’t! I don’t want another manga ruined. How about I read it to you instead?”  
“Will you show me the pictures?”  
“I’ll show you the pictures.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaafirst fic lmao, let me know what you thought my dudes ✨


End file.
